Music or You? Music
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Akira is a girl who hides in Music to escape the real world. She doesn't care about anyone and only wants to leave Konoha. Can Shino bring her out into the real world or will she remain in her music?
1. Lunch Tutoring

*Akira's View*

I opened my locker to grab my geometry homework when I remembered I hadn't finished it. How could I forget? I looked at my watch and saw I had only three minutes before class started. I wouldn't be able to finish in time.

Okay, think, who is in my class that can help me? I looked up and saw Haku. I smiled and ran over to him. I stopped when I saw with Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Abarume. Do I go over? Do I really need the homework?

Yes I do. I went over and said, "Haku-chan do you have the Geometry homework?"

"Yes I do Akira," he said.

"Can I borrow it please?" I asked.

"The great Akira, didn't do her homework?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a sneering Abarume.

"No one asked or talked to you, Abarume. And I never let you use my first name," I said coldly.

"And I never expected you to copy someone else's homework," he said.

"There's a first for all. But I still wasn't asking you," I said. "So can I borrow it? Please Haku," I ask turning around to face him.

"Of course…But you should be nicer to people if you want more friends," he said. I could feel the stare of the other three boys on my back. One specially.

"**If** I **want** more friends. Emphasis on if and want, which I don't. You and Sai are enough," I responded. He chuckled and handed me the homework which I took.

"Lunch you free?" he asked.

"No. You know that," I said.

"I had to ask. It's lonely if it's just me and Sai," he said clearly forgetting about his other friends. The ones_ behind_ me.

They also seemed to notice they had been forgotten too, because Naruto said, "We are standing her you know. The ones asking for your help during lunch, for Algebra."

I ignored him and asked, "What about these friends?" jabbing a thumb behind me.

"Lunch Tutorial. Haven't seen them in lunch since football season started," he responded with a smile. "The football coach makes them go, so they don't fail. Naruto is still going to fail either way, though."

"Hey!" we ignored him. Again.

While we had been talking I had been coping his homework as fast as I could, fixing any mistake I saw in the process. When I was done I checked my watch and saw I only had a minute to get to class. "Here you go. You'll get an eighty-six if you don't fix numbers 4, 7, 16 and 20. Thanks. Bye," I said handing him the homework and rushing to class.

I could not be late. I had never been late, or absent, and I had a perfect score. It had to stay that way if I wanted a scholarship. Which I did, by the way.

I got to class barely and sat down before the bell rang. I was also the last student to get to class. "You were nearly late Akira. Did something happen?" my Geometry teacher, Mrs. Debby, asked.

"No ma'am," I responded. This was all Abarume's fault. If he hadn't argued with me I would've been here sooner. He hated me and the feeling was mutual. It was his fault for what he did.

*Haku's View*

"Who's she Haku?" Naruto asked.

"She's my friend, Akira. And no she doesn't know you or Sasuke or anyone. Frankly, I'm surprised she knew Shino…but it doesn't look like they get along," I said looking at Shino. I wasn't surprised though, Akira didn't really like people.

"We don't," he said

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Don't really remember why but it has been like this long time," he replied.

"I'm sure it is nothing. Akira just… doesn't get along with anybody. She mainly just focuses in school, theater, and classical music," I said, "but she gave up theater when we entered high school."

"She was in theater?" Shino asked with a lot more interest than someone who didn't get along with her. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Maybe Shino did not hate Akira?

"Yes but she quit to concentrate on theater. She wants a scholarship for New York Art Institute or something like that," I responded. The bell rang and all of us rushed to get to class.

*Akira's View*

It was time for lunch and I was leaving my Geometry class. It was an advanced class all of my classes were advanced and sophomore level but I was a freshman student. The things I do for my scholarship.

"Akira-san! Could you wait for a moment?" my teacher, Ms. Scathach, said before I left.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"I am sure you are aware of the Tutoring we are doing during lunch. After all you always seem to know everything going on in school." _That would be thanks to Haku._ "Since you have perfect grades I was hoping you would cover for me today and probably tutor a student privately for a month or two."_What?!_ "You see an emergency came up and I have to leave school early and you are the kids' age so I thought they might listen to you. At the very least I know they won't do anything wrong." She explained sheepishly.

"…very well. I'll do it," I said. I had nothing better to do. Oh wait what about studying for my scholarship tests or practicing for my concert? "May I ask what the emergency is?"

"It's personal but I'll explain when I come back. Thank-you Akira." She said rushing down the hallway.

I checked my watch and saw I had about 50minutes before lunch ended. I'm sure they won't mind if I take a detour. I went to the library and checked 5 books: one in German, one in Latin, one in French, one in Greek, and one about all things classical music. Then I went to go get my lunch which was bread and a cup of coffee. It only took five minutes.

I went to my class and opened the door. The whole class was full thanks to some rule about having to be here to be in a sport. Thanks school board…note the sarcasm. I walked over to the board and started writing the day's assignment.

"Hey! What happened to Ms. Scathach? Who are you?" Haruno, Sakura asked me.

"The teacher had an emergency so she asked me to cover for her, Haruno. I don't think there will be a problem while I'm here. And I expect it to stay that way," I said.

"You're our age so why should we listen to you?" she asked me. "What could you teach us?"

"Do you know what the parent function of a linear graph? What is a parabola graph or its parent function? Do you know how to solve for x?" I asked her. She did not answer. "I didn't think so. You have twenty minutes to solve this. I will not tolerate any speaking. First warning you will be called out second warning you will leave and I will count you absent and I'm sure your coaches would not like that" I said smiling. "Get started." They didn't listen and my smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Now."

"Uzumaki! Get to the back now," I said before he sat down behind Hyuga. He paled noticeably and nodded franticly before he did as I told him. I walked to the back and sat down handing him an assignment.

"you got six minutes. I'll grade it show you your mistakes and you will do another one and get above a 70 to be counted present," I told him.

I heard someone snort and I glanced up to the door. It was Shino standing at the door. He smirked at me and said "The day Naruto gets above a Sixty is the day I take you on a date."

"Not likely. The date anyway, but don't worry I'll make sure Naruto gets the seventy. Sit down or leave before you waste more of my time," I said.

"No thank-you. If you are the person that is leading the class I'd rather shove pins in my eyes" he said snidely.

"I would be glad to oblige but it is against the school code to harm another student even if they do ask as nicely as you just did," I said sweetly at him with a smile. I stop smiling suddenly and looked at the class, "What are you looking at? Get back to work!" The class stopped looking at us and went back to work before I decided to take them out of the class or made them work more. "Abarume I would appreciate it if you would leave now and stop disrupting this kids." I looked at my bag and took out my books to study.

After a while I looked up and took Naruto's work sheet and graded it. He got a fifty-eight. I sighed but gave it to him. I stood up and said, "Pencils down, times over. I walked to the front and started to solve the problems when…

"A FIFTY-EIGHT! This is wrong there is no way this is my grade," Naruto shouted.

"This is your grade. If you don't like you might want to pay attention to the lesson, and get a better grade next time," I said and kept going with the problems.

After I finished I went over and helped Naruto. The next time I graded his work he got a sixty-five. The highest grade he had gotten the whole semester.

**Me**: Okay that is it for now. If you don't like it deal with it.

**Akira**: Why do I have to tutor Naruto? I refuse to talk to Abarume! Kill him!

**Me**: You'll deal with it too. And no killing him!

**Akira**: What do you care? You didn't write Naruto so you don't have to get involved if I kill him.

**Me**: But I created you!

**Haku**: Maybe you two shouldn't fight. You'll scare away the readers.

**Me and Akira**: Stay out of this!*keep fighting*

**Haku**: Umm… please review and come back. They won't fight next time.*mutters*Hopefully.


	2. Tutoring and Set Ups

**Me: **Thank You for coming back. If you did, you all get cookies but stay away from the hot Cheetos. They are mine.

**Mimi:** That's mean! Whatever, you won't share anyway. Oh and she does NOT own Naruto.

Chapter two

I couldn't believe how low Naruto's grades were but I didn't care much. I had only wanted to prove Aburame wrong, again. I hated him and the fact that he was my partner for the Concert in city hall. It didn't matter as long as we played well, seeing that scouts were going to be present.

It was after school and I was heading for the auditorium to practice my solo, yes a solo, when Uzumaki came running, looking for something. Or someone.

When he noticed me, he walked over and I noticed he was being followed by his friends but they were smart enough to keep their distance. I glanced at him and our eyes met, making it obvious. I knew he wanted to talk to me. I looked away, and kept walking towards the auditorium, which was in the direction Uzumaki was coming from. I reached him and he opened his mouth to say something but I kept on going.

"Hey! Akira, wait up!" he called after me. I spared him a glance and kept walking. By now I had reached his friends who blocked my way.

"He wants to talk to you," Haruno said.

I sighed and turned to face him. He smiled at me and said, "Akira, would you please do me a favor?"

"Call me by last name. I never let you use my first name, Uzumaki," I scoffed with narrowed eyes.

"Umm…But I don't know your last name." he replied sheepishly.

"It's Dark," I informed him.

"That's not Japanese."

"I'm half American. What favor did you want?" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could tutor me after school," he pleaded.

"I can't. I have to practice for a concert in a month. I don't have time," I replied.

"Come on, Akira. Can't you at least try to find time? After all, he is my friend too," Haku pleaded, walking over.

"You told him I would, didn't you?" I asked him accusingly.

"Yes," he replied sheepishly. "Can't you?"

"It's not like you don't have free time some other time of the day. You don't exactly have friends," Sai interrupted, coming from behind Haku.

"You two planned this didn't you?" I asked.

"Haku did, but I knew," Sai replied.

"Urgh, fine I'll tutor you Uzumaki, but on my schedule. If I say I can't, I can't. Meet me tomorrow morning at the library at seven before school. I can only tutor you for half an hour so don't be late," I told Uzumaki.

"Thanks Akira, but call me Naruto."

By then I had already walked away towards practice. I was late now.

When I got to practice, I saw that I wasn't late after all. Aburame still hadn't shown up to practice. This made me feel frustrated, angry and relieved. We had to practice and he still wasn't here? What was he thinking? At least he wouldn't know I was late, too.

"Akira there you are! We were worried you two wouldn't come but at least you are here unlike Aburame," my teacher, Kaito, said loudly. He and Shino's teacher were always fighting over who was the best player of the two, but unlike me and Shino, they actually got along when music wasn't involved.

"I'm sure Shino has a good excuse as to why he's late," his teacher, Alice, said.

I ignored them two and went to get my harp from its case. It wasn't actually mine, it was the schools, but I was the only one who used it so it might as well have been mine. I walked over to the front of the stage and sat down to play my solo.

When I was halfway through it the door for the auditorium opened and in came a lot of noise and voices.

"Hey, that's Akira," I heard someone say. I looked over to the voice and saw Uzumaki and his friends.

"I told you to be quiet. That's the only way you guys can stay here." Aburame said.

"Oh, right," Naruto said.

Aburame walked on stage and sat down on the piano waiting for me to finish playing. As soon as I was done he started playing on the piano. I looked over at his friends and narrowed my eyes. When he finished, I turned around to look at him and asked, "Why did you bring them?" gesturing at his friends.

"I thought we should practice with an audience. They could tell us what we are doing wrong," he answered.

I looked at him and shrugged. I didn't really care. "Ready for the duet," I asked him. He nodded and I turned to face the 'audience'. I started to move my hand slightly, and gave a tiny nod. After I nodded we started to play. We might not get along but when we played together were in complete harmony.

Soon I forgot we had an audience or the fact that I hated Aburame. I got lost in the music, something that only happened if we played together. The song we played was something I had composed. It was sad and happy at the same time, reminding me of when I and Aburame had actually gotten along. If only he hadn't asked me that question, we still would be friends.

The song finished much too early for my liking but I had to suck it up. It was my fault for skipping practice during lunchtime. I opened my eyes, realizing I had them closed before he noticed too.

I looked at our audience and said, "Well?" and started packing up.

"That was great," Uzumaki cheered.

"It's hard to tell you two don't get along when you play together," Haruno remarked.

"We have been playing together longer than we have been…longer than not getting along," Aburame explained.

"Really? How come you don't get along anymore?" Sakura asked.

"He asked a really dumb question a long time ago. Now if you are done I need to leave," I answered stiffly, pushing my way through them.

*Shino's View*

We all watched as Akira left in a hurry. When she left my friends turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you ask her?" Sakura pressed.

"Something very stupid."

**Me: **Well that's all. Please review now.

**Mimi:** You learned your lesson about not threatening the readers! Good for you!

**Me:** *winces at the memory of Mimi's pan*Yeah…

**Akira:** Why do I have to tutor Naruto again? I was friends with Aburame? How dare you write that?

**Mimi:** Because she *points at me* wrote that.

**Me:** Oh please. I'm sure you're happy with everything that happened. After all, you are getting new friends.

**Shino:** I doubt I was ever her friend. It's as likely as you writing Naruto.

**Me: Shut up!** I did not write Naruto but I will write about how much you love Akira!

**Shino: **I do not! You wouldn't dare.

**Me: **Try me. I will. Next chapter will be about you confessing to Akira. Oh no. I did a spoiler!

**Mimi:** *sighs* Oh great. But wait! Shino could confess about anything! His love*Shino starts objecting while Mimi ignores him* his worry about failing, anything really. Remember that before you get ideas, readers! Oh and review please!

3a29d5b7-0afb-4b79-bf73-de2fccf34d79

Y2:3a29d5b7-0afb-4b79-bf73-de2fccf34d79


	3. Flashbacks

**Me:** Good news. Akira still hasn't killed Shino. Bad news: they teamed up against me. If you see them warn me!

**Mimi:** I shall help you both!

**Me:** Me or the brats?

**Mimi: **Whichever one needs my help first.

**Me:** Traitor…

**Mimi:***hits her with pan* Shut up! *points pan to readers* Read on! Nothing to see here!

**Chapter Three**

*Akira's View*

I got home, with too much on my mind for me to handle anything else. How dare Aburame do something so…rash? Our past was in the _past_. It was something that we didn't talk about and now he wanted to talk about it with his friends. Especially that moment…

I walked to my room and flunked myself on my bed, groaning. After a minute I stood up and did what little was left of my homework, making sure I did all of it. After a while I got hungry so I walked downstairs to get something to eat.

"Akira. Come in here, we have guests. Remember I told you I was going to invite a co-worker over for dinner with us while your father is away," My mom called from the living room.

I went to the living room to see my mom, and four strangers. It was a family of little kids and two parents. I smiled at them and said, "Hello, my name is Akira. Nice to meet you."

They all greeted me back and I sat down next to my mom in the sofa. It was almost Christmas and our Christmas tree was up with lights making light up a bit too bright. The kids were sitting around the tree talking brightly and pointing at the ornaments that decorated the tree. Most of them were home made by me and my mom so they were very strange and funny.

"Why is there a little harp on the tree?" the boy asked.

"I put that up there. You see my little Akira plays the harp so I thought it would be a nice thought to put it up," my Mom said.

"Really? Could you play for us?" the little girl asked with puppy eyes.

"…Okay, but only if you say please," I said.

Both of the kids stood up and said, "Please." I smiled and asked them, "How come you two look so much alike?"

"We're twins," they said together. I went to my room and grabbed my lap harp that my dad had gotten me when I was 8. That's when I started playing and when he started leaving on so many trips. My mom said they weren't trips but I believed in my dad. He wouldn't cheat on mom. At least I hoped so. I walked downstairs and drew a chair into the room so I could sit.

"Which do you want me to play, Melody or Fire?" I asked them.

"Melody!"

"Fire!"

They said at the same time. They glanced at each other than at me, both with puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'll play both," I said feeling a little trapped at having both of them staring at me. I had a soft spot for kids smaller than ten so that didn't help. I started playing thinking about the last time I had played Melody.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting underneath the tree me and Shino always practiced under. It was autumn and school was about to start. I was playing Melody, the last song we had used in one of our concerts. I looked up at the tree, which by now had red and orange leaves._

"_That sounds very good," Shino said from beside me. I smiled and kept playing. I wondered why we were here and why Shino had said it was urgent. I finished playing and I looked at him. He was lying down beside me looking up at the sky. I couldn't see his eyes, which he had covered up with sunglasses, but I knew he had them narrowed, thinking._

"_Why did you tell me to come here, Shino? What's wrong?" I asked him worried. He was my only friend but he seemed so distant now. He looked at me searching for something, I guessed but he didn't find it._

"_The other day I overheard you talking to your father. You talked about who would win the prize in the competition." He looked sad when I breathed in sharply. I knew what he had overheard and I regretted having said those words I had told my father so happily._

"_Oh…umm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to overhear us," I said after a moment. It sounded so inadequate after what I had said._

"_Akira, did you mean it? Please tell me you didn't mean it," Shino almost pleaded trying to look at me in the eye but I couldn't hold his gaze._

"_Yes I meant it," I said sadly. I was looking down at the ground, his hand, and the fallen leaves anything to avoid his gaze. I couldn't meet his eyes even if they were covered. I just couldn't, not after what I had said._

"_So it's true. You only care about music," he said. For a moment we stayed like that. I didn't move, didn't dare to move. He grabbed my chin and forced my head up._

"_I was hoping for a different answer."_

_*End Flashback*_

I opened my eyes and looked at the two little kids and smiled. "So what do you think?" I asked them.

"It's very pretty," the little girl said.

"I hope so because that one was Melody. Now for Fire," I said putting my fingers to the strings one more time. I started playing the song when the front door opened I looked up without stopping and my dad enter the house.

Mom looked up at him and smiled, putting her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. He looked at me and nodded. He looked at our guests but said nothing. When I finished Mom said, "This is my husband. Honey, this is one of my co-workers from work." She introduced them while I grabbed my harp and headed upstairs.

It had been a long time since I could be in the same room as my father for any length of time. It had changed so much since that day. I sometimes wish I could go back and change the past but there was nothing I could do to change it.

_*Flashback*_

"_I was hoping for a different answer." He sounded so sad. It hurt me to hear him so sad but I didn't respond._

"_Akira, look at me," he said trying to make me look him in the eye. I resisted and looked at the side. "Look at me, Akira."_

_I finally looked at him and saw that he had taken off his glasses. His eyes looked into mine and I felt vulnerable without something in between our gazes. I tried to leave but he grabbed me so I wouldn't leave._

"_Akira I…I love you," he said softly._

_My eyes widened and I asked in disbelief, "What?"_

"_I love you."_

_He sounded more confident this time. Relieved he had said it._

"_I don't believe you," I said. I didn't want to believe him. If it was true what I said would hurt him more then._

"_I love you, Akira. Even if you don't believe me I still will love you," he said._

"_Stop saying that!"_

_I wrenched my hand away from him and looked at him._

"_You're lying, you have to be lying," I said softly._

"_I'm not lying. I am telling you the truth Akira. I love you. I always will," he said trying to convince me._

"_Stop saying that!" I repeated. I put my hands over my ears to block out his voice. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_I backed away from him slowly heading towards the direction of my house. When he didn't move towards I turned and ran home as fast as I could._

_*End Flashback*_

I opened my eyes determined not to think about it anymore. Every time I thought about it I felt even worse than before. I was sorry for what I said but I wouldn't tell him that not after what he said to me after that. I shook my head before any wayward thoughts came into it.

"Akira! Dinners ready!" mom called up to me from downstairs.

I left my room and went to dinner. It wasn't very comfortable there because my dad was in a bad mood and even the kids noticed. They were quiet looking at each other and sneaking glances at my father and me. Dad noticed and he asked them, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," they both said nervously. They were worried about being caught looking at us both and embarrassed. They blushed when I looked at them and shook their heads as if trying to clear their heads.

"Did you like the Fire song?" I asked them.

"Yes we did. You play very well," the girl said smiling at me shyly. I smiled at her trying to get them both to feel more at home and not so worried. It would have worked if my father hadn't said anything.

"Yes I would hope so. After all she is going to play at city hall in a month. It's a pity she has to play with that Aburame boy," he said.

"Father we've been over this. I have to play with someone for the duet and he is the only who will play with me or my compositions," I said repeating myself one more time to him.

"Still he should make a bigger effort if wants to keep playing with you. I hope you already told him about your plans. He needs to know how much of an effort he needs to put in so he doesn't ruin them," he said.

"…Yes Father. I will inform him," I said knowing nothing I said would change his mind. "May I be excused?" I asked my mom.

"Yes," she told me. I stood up and smiled one more time at the kids before I headed towards my room. I sat down on my bed and stared at myself in the mirror.

"You have fallen very low, did you know that?" I asked my reflection.

_*Flashback*_

_Halfway home Shino caught up to me and grabbed me before I could run again. That didn't stop me from struggling though. After a few moments I realized it was hopeless to struggle so I stopped._

"_What do you choose now? I told you how I feel but how do you feel?" he asked me when I stopped trying to pull away._

"_Let me go. Let me go," I said trying to wrench my arm from him but it didn't work this time. I knew it wouldn't but I also knew I had to keep trying._

"_Not until you tell me how you feel" he said tightening his grip on me before I could escape._

"_I still feel the same," I said after a moment. I pulled one more time and managed to get my hand free from him. I didn't run this time but I didn't face him either._

"_I see. I hoped you wouldn't."_

**Me:** Well there you have it. The conversation Akira had with her Father is top secret. Only I, Akira, and Shino know.

**Mimi:***coming in with Shino and Akira inside bags with their heads out*Found the trouble makers!

**Akira:** How dare you! And You! *points to me* You made us have a conversation about…

**Shino: **0/0 there is no way I would ever say something like that.

**Me: **I told you I would make you confess your undying love to her. I always make true to my promises and threats.

**Akira:** He didn't say anything about undying…

**Me:** He implied it. Why are you stuck to facts? Did you want him to actually say it?

**Akira:** 0/0 No of course not.

**Shino:*Disclaimer***She did not create Naruto. Nor does she own it.

**Mimi:** Of course she doesn't own it. She would've hacked off characters and added others instead. No, she would've messed up everything. For example, Neji wouldn't be a-

**Me: **Now, now, don't bore the readers with what I would've done differently. Although… there are many things that would've been changed.*rants on about all the 'mistakes'*

**Mimi:***sweat drops* Anyway, please review!


	4. Tutoring Session and Rumors

Me: Welcome back! We're back to make Shino's and Akira's lives better by getting them together even if they don't agree. Now for the show!

Chapter Four

I woke up in the morning around five. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I decided to get up and take a shower instead. I went to the bathroom thinking about the dream I had last night. It had been…weird. Aburame had been there but he had looked different…like when we were kids but he was the age we were now. It was a little unnerving to have to see that. It reminded me of my fantasies when I had been younger, that we would always be friends, but that is all they were. _Fantasies_.

I shook my head to get my thoughts back in control. _That will never happen_, I thought. _It could have if you hadn't been so stubborn,_ a voice in my head replied. _That is in the past, done and over with._ I stepped out of the shower and went to get some clothes. I got dressed and grabbed my hand harp, then went downstairs for breakfast. I made some eggs and bacon with toast. As I ate, I thought of what to do. I wanted to practice - and usually I could - but Dad was home today so I couldn't exactly play as loud as I wanted.

I decided to go to _the_ tree. I only went there to think now, and only when I was absolutely sure Aburame wouldn't be there. I left the house with my things for school, not really planning to come back home afterwards.

I approached the tree, looking for a sign that Aburame was there, but he wasn't. I went and sat down for a while, just resting, not doing anything at all not even thinking. I stood up after a few minutes and checked my watch. It was barely six so I started to play a little. I got bored so I decided to climb the tree like when I was little. I left everything except for my harp on the floor and started to climb.

When I reached the top, I heard people talking getting nearer and nearer. I listened to the voices and kept quiet.

"So when are you going to play in City Hall, Shino?" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Uzumaki's voice.

"About a month from now," Aburame replied.

"Is Akira gonna be there?" Haruno asked curiously.

"She's my partner," was the reply.

"Akira loves music more than anything in the world. Once she told me she would choose music over her own life," Haku said, in a sleepy voice.

"She said that?" Haruno asked shocked.

"Why don't you ask her? She's in the tree. Right, Akira?" Haku said, looking up at me.

"…You never know how to keep quiet, do you?" I asked him angrily. I had kept quiet to make sure they didn't find and annoy me.

"Where are you? I can't see you," Naruto asked. They were all looking up at the tree but from the other side. My stuff was out of their sight and in mine.

I ignored them and asked Haku, "Do you want to hear something Haku?" softly.

"Sure," he replied.

I started to play Melody to him while the other people looked for me in the tree. When I finished I moved slightly then jumped from the tree. I landed crouched in front of them. It was the four of them, with Uchiha, the Hyugas, and Sai.

"What were you doing Akira?" Sai asked me.

"Nothing, just passing time. Dad's home, so I went out to practice," I answered.

"Oh…has he cheated on your mom yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Sai!" I punched him in the arm while Haku scolded him.

"That is something that is none of your business," I said, laughing. I knew he was kidding because it had been a game between us for a while now, but Haku always told us not joke about something like that. "Come on I have a present for you Sai," I said hooking my arm around his.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You'll see. It's in my bag," I replied with a smile.

"That's mean. I want a present too," Haku said, pouting.

"Not this present, Haku," I said. I led Sai over to my bag and pulled out a book on friendship. Handing it over to him I said, "See Haku. You always tell me not to get you one of these books, so you definitely don't want this. Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No, I have not," he replied.

"You're the one who gives Sai all those books? How could you?" Uzumaki asked. "Akira, I thought you were better than that!"

"You and the whole world Uzumaki. I give these books to Sai because he's my friend and he likes to read them," I said.

"Those books are horrible," Haruno said making a face at me.

"No, they're not. They're actually quite good, the problem is that Sai chooses to use the wrong response to good advice," I informed her.

"They can't be any good if you say they are," Aburame sneered.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Aburame…And to think once upon a time you were my friend," I muttered, too low for anyone to hear. I went and grabbed my things from the floor. "I'll see you in school, guys," I called to my friends. "Uzumaki, I wouldn't be late to your tutoring session if I were you." I headed to school, ignoring the people looking at me and soon left them behind.

_Stupid Aburame, he always ruins my fun. No matter what I do, he always ruins it! I wish he would get over the fact that I said what I said. It's a free world! I can speak my mind if I want to!_ I was ranting in my head when I reached school. It was only 6:40 so the school was closed. I was thinking of what to do when a Porsche rolled over.

"Hey, Akira. Whatcha doing here so early?" Alice asked.

"Hoping to get away from some idiots," I muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," she said.

"I was hoping to practice a little," I told her.

"Well then, hop on. I'm driving into the back where the auditorium is," she said, opening the back door. I hesitated for a moment and heard the tall- tell signs that Aburame and his friends were coming. I got on the Porsche and Alice started driving. I noticed that Kaito was also in the car.

"Is this carpool?" I asked them.

"No, silly, we're married," Alice said.

"Oh, of course! You told me and Aburame when we entered your program," I recalled. Then I remembered how much they fight, "Why are you always fighting if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, we don't mind. We fight because we have different opinions in life but we still love each other. A little disagreement won't change that fact. It even helps stay in our toes when it comes to music," Kaito explained. "Every couple fights no matter how much in love they are. The more you love someone the more you fight them."

"Then Uzumaki and Uchiha must be married. They always fight, no matter how small the problem," I joked. They laughed and got out of the car with me.

"Yeah they do fight a lot, now that you mention it. I'm sure they are best friends," Alice said, unlocking the auditorium door.

We walked in and went our own ways. I thought of what Kaito had said and frowned. _Love must be really complicated_, I thought, _I'm glad that won't happen to me any time soon_.

Five minutes before seven I packed up and went to the library to meet with Uzumaki. His friends were there, talking and encouraging him for something. _Probably so that he doesn't bail on the tutoring session_, I thought frowning.

"Uzumaki. I don't recall you mentioning your friends were going to be here," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't," he said, growing pale.

"Then they shouldn't be here," I told them. They frowned at me but left anyway. "Today we are going to go over linear functions. I trust you know what they are?"

"…" he looked at me with a blank look that clearly said '_No, I do not.' _

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you," I said. "The parent function for a linear equation is y=x. In most equations, however, have coefficients in the front of the x…" I spent the next half hour teaching Uzumaki how to graph and read a linear equation. By the end, I was confident he would remember at least half of what I taught him. "Here, I want you to do these before tomorrow. Think of it like homework, except instead of a bad grade, you won't get any more tutoring," I told him, handing him a sheet with ten questions.

"What? Homework? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I said so," I responded, leaving. I went back to the auditorium to practice with Aburame. I went inside to see a crowd. I frowned but shrugged, it wasn't my business. I spotted my teachers and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Akira, get up on the stage, quick. Some rumors went around and now people think you shouldn't be the one performing in City Hall," Kaito said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just perform for these idiots of an audience," Alice said. I nodded and went up on stage. I really couldn't care less what anyone thought about me, but my music was another story. Nobody - and I mean nobody - smack talked my music and got away with it.

"You dirty tramp! How come nobody has ever heard you play but _you_ are the person going to City Hall to perform?" someone shouted. This started a tirade of insults on me that went from my music to my birth. If it weren't for the fact that I was going to perform, I would've smirked. They have so little self-esteem that they go and insult other people to feel better about themselves.

I sat down and noticed that Aburame was sitting by the piano already with my harp was in tune. I looked at him and held up a finger, then two. It meant 'Solos or duet?' he held up two fingers 'duet.' I nodded and ignored the still incoming insults, which had gotten worse and more graphic. I gave a tempo to Aburame and nodded. We began playing immediately, shutting up the crowd which had grown.

*Haku's view*

The moment I heard the rumor about Akira, I went to the auditorium to try and clear things up. I had been expecting an angry crowd, not a quiet performance. Akira and Shino were giving a great performance, never once messing up the notes or tempo. When they finished, the crowd was about to applaud when Akira started her solo. It was the song she had played for me in the morning and it sounded even more beautiful with the bigger harp.

The moment she finished, Shino started playing the same song on the piano but in a slower tempo. It sounded good but I knew everyone was thinking about Akira's solo more. There wouldn't be any more doubts about her playing in City Hall.

**Me:** Well that's it! And if I don't get more reviews, I won't post anymore.

**Akira:** I don't that it's smart to threaten the readers.

**Mimi: ***holding her pan*Neither do I.

**Shino:** I have to agree with Akira.

**Mimi:** Hey, what about me?!

**Shino:** *ignores Mimi, which causes her to swing her pan dangerously close to his face* So, Akira…

**Akira:** I never told you to call me by first name!

**Shino:** I'm trying to help and this is the thanks I get?

**Mimi: **Girls, girls! You're both pretty! Get over the fact that you can't confess to each other.

**Akira and Shino:** Shut up! That's not true!

Mimi: Don't tell me to shut up! *hits them with her pan*

**Me:** Kids, kids, don't fight. You'll be the ones to scare away the readers. Besides…if Shino calls you by your first name, it means he likes you.

**Shino:** 0/0 I don't!

**Me:** Enough with the 'I don'ts' you're giving me a headache.* takes Shino's glasses* Now if you aren't quiet these go to the dogs.

**Shino:** …

**Me:** That's better.

**Akira**: This still doesn't make you own Naruto.

**Me**: Shut up!*grabs Mimi's pan and starts hitting Akira with it*

**Mimi: ***to the readers*Please review! *to me* Give it back! *sees damage* Nevermind, keep going. Just let me get the popcorn.


	5. Invitation

**Me: **Hello everybody! I missed you all…maybe. Kidding, I did miss you all. I just had like a bucket of ice cream so this story may be a little…off. Sorry. By the way I still have Shino's glasses and I'll never give them back. Ever! Unless you review and if you still don't want me not to give them back then…review and tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! You should know that by now!

Chapter Five

*Akira's View*

It was lunch time and I was actually going to go eat with Haku and Sai in the cafeteria. Haku had asked me to eat with them and since I knew he was worried about what happened this morning I agreed. He was a good friend even if at times he made me do things I didn't like so I didn't want to worry him. Sai had also looked a little worried but not enough to bug me as much as Haku.

I entered the cafeteria and it became very quiet. It had been happened all day long since this morning. People grew quiet and stared at me. The rumors had changed according to Haku and now everyone thought I was some genius with music. Oddly enough that is exactly what Father had thought when I learned how to play the harp on my own. I wasn't anything special but nobody except for Abarume knew that. I was surprised that he hadn't set the record straight but there was something that was bugging me about this morning.

I ignored the stares and looked for my friends. They were sitting with Uzumaki, Abarume and company. I frowned but kept on going to them ignoring the fact that I didn't like half the table. I knew they didn't like me in the least but Haku was already smiling at me.

"I thought you had lunch tutorial," I said looking at Uzumaki and his friends.

"Not today. It's Friday so we don't have to go," he said.

"Friday?" I frowned trying to remember what had happened to the week.

"You forgot what day it is again?" Haku asked me.

"I forgot because my schedule has been messed with thanks to someone," I said sharply while Haku smiled at me shyly.

"Sorry," he said.

"You should be," I muttered.

"These are my other friends. You know them right?" Haku said gesturing at the table, which incidentally staring at us.

"Yes," I said. "I know who they are."

"You know us?" the Sabuko girl asked.

"Yes, you are the eldest child of the Sabuko family. Your name is Temari and are a senior," I said.

"How about me?" Inuzuka asked me.

"Inuzuka, Kiba. Heir to the Inuzuka clan, freshman, in the football team," I said ignoring their stares and grabbing my bento and tried to eat it.

"How do you know all of this?" Haruno asked.

"Akira knows just about anything in the world," Sai said.

"Nu-uh. That would be Shikamaru," Uzumaki said.

"He has a greater I.Q. but he doesn't really use it. It's a shame really, he could do so much," I muttered the last part so only Sai and Haku heard me. Sai laughed while Haku shook his head at me.

"You really need a lesson in manners, did you know that?" he asked me.

"Not really. I have manners I just chose not to use them in certain situations. Like in the morning I was surprised but chose to ignore the fact people didn't know my…opinion in their opinions," I said.

"You still played," Haruno said.

"It was the time I practice. I won't let other people chose what I want, and what I will do. It's that simple," I explained to her.

"Yes your opinion is…irreversible," Abarume commented.

"Yes. You should know. I was wondering if I could have a word with you about this morning's practice…something is bothering me about your solo," I told him. He looked as impassive as always but I knew him better than that. He knew what I meant and I wanted answers.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Your performance was…to be blunt, bad. I know you can play better than that and I know it wasn't stage fright. We've been in to many concerts for it to be that. It was deliberate wasn't it?" I tried to explain myself but I was conscience of the people looking at us.

"What do you mean?" he asked me mockingly.

"You full well what I mean, Abarume. I am curious why you did it but if you won't tell me I can live. I won't demand an answer from you," I would not force him to answer me like he did to me. It was not my business. I focused on eating and ignored the table for the rest of lunch time. They stared for a few seconds before they went back to eating and ignoring me.

"Akira?" Uzumaki addressed me.

"Yes?" I responded. I frowned when I realized he had called me by my first name and I hadn't been bothered by it.

"The assignment you gave me, do you still want it tomorrow?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry about that. I had forgotten it was Friday. You can give it on Monday," I told him.

"Well, I was going to say you could come to the mall tomorrow. We're all going and I could give it to you there. Plus we could hang out," he said brightly.

"Yeah, you could come. Come on Akira, I asked you Monday but you said no because you didn't know them. Now Naruto asked you to come so will you come, please?" Haku practically begged. I looked at him and at his other friends. They weren't listening to us so they didn't know I had just been invited to the mall with them. Only Abarume was listening and he didn't seem to like the idea of me coming along.

"I'll go."

*Shino's view*

Why does she want to come? She hates being around people and the mall will be full of them. I thought about it during the whole day. Lunch today had been different than I was expecting it to be. I talked more than usual and Kiba noticed, so now he things I like Akira. He told me at the end of the day and told me to tell her. He also threatened that if I didn't he would.

What he didn't know was how that ended up for me. Now I had to find a way to keep both of them separated before Kiba did something or said something to Akira that will make it…awkward for me. She wouldn't feel anything about any situation. The only thing that defined her as human was her beating heart. She left humanity behind her a long time ago.

I shook my head before my thoughts turned even bitterer. I hadn't been nice to her after that incident. Maybe it was time for me forgive her. If I had seen past her choice we could probably be together now. I thought of what happened that day.

_*Flashback*_

_I caught up to Akira halfway to her house and grabbed her arm before she could run again. I was hoping to change her mind now that I caught her. That didn't stop her from struggling though. After a few moments she realized it was hopeless to struggle so she stopped because I wasn't about to let her go._

"_What do you choose now? I told you how I feel but how do you feel?" I asked her when I noticed she wouldn't struggle anymore._

"_Let me go. Let me go," she said trying to take her arm from me but I didn't loosen my grip. _

"_Not until you tell me how you feel" I said tightening my grip on her before she could run from me._

"_I still feel the same," she said after a moment. I was so shocked my grip on her loosened. She pulled one more time and managed to get her hand free from me. She didn't run this time but she wouldn't face me either._

"_I see. I hoped you wouldn't," I told her. I was devastated by her answer. She looked up at me, her expression confused._

"_Why?" she asked me looking at me with fear and shock._

"_I love you why can't you just accept that?" I asked her._

"_I just can't. If you do then I didn't just keep it from you. I hurt you," she said looking at me sadly._

"_Then change your mind, please," I begged her before I kissed her. She tensed when she felt my lips on hers. I tried to make her response to my kiss but she stayed as still as a statue._

"_What are you doing?" she said pulling back roughly._

"_Trying to make you change your mind," I whispered pushing her hair away from her face. She shoved me away and looked at me almost like I was some stranger._

"_Why?" she said then disbelief lacing her voice and ran._

_I didn't chase after her this time._

_Not this time._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the last time we had an actual conversation without trying to insult the other. I tried speaking to her a few times soon after that but she would always find a way to get away if we were alone. If we were with someone else she would act polite at first but after a while she stopped doing even that. She wouldn't even look me in the eye if her father was there. I gave up on her after a couple of years. Three years to be exact. We had both been twelve when that had happened.

It had been three long years. "Too long, if you think about it. Maybe I should move on and forgive her. I could do that tomorrow and hope she's in a good mood and will listen to me this time," I thought.

.

.

**Me:** So, this is the ending and my sugar rush finally left. Yay! The ending was…unexpected. It's all thanks to the sugar rush. Hope you liked it.

**Shino:** 0/0 what did you make me do?! I'll kill you!

**Me:** Nope, no can do. You can't kill me. How will I finish the story then?

**Shino**: You won't!

**Me**:? Then how will the readers know how it all ends?

**Shino**: I don't care! I only want to kill you!

**Me**: (looks around) Where's Akira? She should be here to give her opinion.

**Shino**: She refuses to come near me.

**Me**: Are you sad about that?

**Shino**: …

**Me**: I'll take that as a yes. See you next chapter guys! (Waves goodbye)

**BTW:** If I get five reviews this week I will update every single one of my stories in one week and if I don't I will update each three times before May.


	6. Mall

**Me: **Yay! Shino didn't kill me! To celebrate this I will give everyone a cookie but if anyone touches the coffee I will kill you all! By the way I just had like three cups of coffee with like four spoons of sugar in each. Soooo…enjoy the show!

Chapter Six

*Akira's View*

I woke up at five in the morning but couldn't go back to sleep. I of course started to practice on the harp, grateful that my room was sound proof. My parents would not be likely to appreciate being woken up at five when they have to work. Either way I didn't want Father to criticize my playing after all he's done to me. I frowned at my thoughts and shook my head before they went too far.

I should be grateful to him; after all he was the one that got me started on my harp playing. Of course it was in honor of his mother, but still, he could have always not gotten me my harp. Then I would never be where I am right now…Should I be happy? I have absolutely no friends but I'm happy so it should be alright…Why am I even having these thoughts?

I frowned at myself and decided it was due to being up at five in the morning without food. I put down my harp and glanced at the clock noticing two hours had passed and it was actually seven. I glanced around my room trying to remember what I'd played this whole time. My room is awfully plain, I thought, maybe I can get some things to decorate it with. I'm tired of it looking like a guest room. I stood up and grabbed some money from my savings deciding that 300 dollars was enough for new decorations in my room.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs wondering when I was supposed to show up in the mall. I realized that they hadn't told me what time they were going and frowned. It was just like Haku to forget that and Sai just couldn't have told me. He enjoyed seeing people struggle or just plain forgot his manners most of the time. I knew that relying on Uzumaki for telling me something like this was like asking for time to go backwards.

I made myself a breakfast in the kitchen and decided to spend the day in the mall. Sure, it had a lot of people but I wouldn't have to go there for a month at least if I did all the shopping I had to do now. I looked up as my parents entered the kitchen and set food plates in front of them as they sat down.

"Thank you Akira. When did you get up?" Mom asked me as she started to eat.

"Early. Couldn't sleep," I answered her as I finished eating.

"What are you going to do today?" I glanced at Father, wanting to know if he would say anything to the question.

"…I'm going to the mall. I need to some shopping," I told her keeping a watch on Father. He didn't react at all to what I said; he stayed in his own thoughts. He was doing this more and more often rarely coming out except when he went to work. For a second I wondered if mom was right and he was hiding something from us.

"What are you going to buy?" Mom asked me trying to keep the conversation going. I barely talked at home only when we had guests and I knew she was hoping for me to open up to her.

"Some things I need and stuff," I responded still watching Father. He didn't even budge as he gazed intently into oblivion.

"Do you need a ride there, I can take you?" Mom asked me eagerly, hoping most likely that I would say yes.

"It's alright. I think I'll walk. It's not that far and the exercise would do me good," I told her.

"Oh, well at least call me so I can pick you up," Mom said.

"Very well," I responded. Hopefully this could be used as a reason to leave the mall earlier than the rest of her companions. "You should know that I have no idea when Haku-Chan will let me leave." I warned her.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you call," Mom responded happily.

"I will then," I responded shocked Father hadn't even commented when I used an honorific on Haku's name even though he disapproved of our friendship. He looked dazed, not completely here. My eyes narrowed in worry before I left the room. My thoughts were all full of worry, but I shook my head in attempt to banish them and left the house.

The walk to the mall was uneventful with nothing to distract my thoughts but for the occasional yap of a dog or screech of cats. My wandered to the music Aburame and I would play in the concert. It would mark the 100th time we'd played together. It was remarkable we had lasted this long as partners.

This made my mind turn to the practice he'd intentionally messed up. Why had he done? He could play and it was not stage fright. He had played in too many concerts for it to be that. He was beyond the beginners nerves to affect him.

It wouldn't do him any good to act like that. If he was trying to lower someone's guard but the only musicians there already knew how good he was at playing. Who was he trying to trick?

It didn't really matter as long as he didn't bring it into the concert.

I approached the mall and put these thoughts behind me as I went to the furniture store.

"I'll find something here," I muttered as I walked in.

*Shino's View*

"Hurry up Shino!" Kiba shouted at me as walked out of my house.

"I don't see why we have to come so early!" Naruto shouted at Sai.

"Akira is there already, that's why," Sai responded with a fake smile.

"How do you even know?" Sakura asked him, stifling a yawn.

"She's an early riser," I informed her as I got in.

"You know a whole lot about her," Kiba was smirking at me. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah," I muttered as we drove past her house.

"What do you think she's doing?" Naruto asked.

"Probably in the furniture store or somewhere with decorations. She's been complaining lately of how plain her room looks," Haku said.

"We could help her." Sakura suddenly looked very interested in the conversation.

"She'll most likely brush of your opinions and ignore whatever you point out," Sai said chuckling at his thought.

"NO she won't," Sakura said confidently.

"She ignores my advice, she'll ignore yours Sakura-san," Haku said sadly.

"She won't take anyone's opinion, no matter what," I said surprising myself and everyone else.

"How do you know this?" Kiba asked me smugly.

"…I just do," I responded angrily at him, before ignoring the rest of the conversation on the way to the mall.

At the mall we immediately went looking for Akira who we found in the arts and crafts store.

"Didn't see you as one for art," Sai commented.

"I'm not but I want something with my room. It's so plain at the moment," she looked behind Sai at us her gaze falling on me longer than necessary. Or was it just me? "I was hoping you wouldn't show up for a while longer."

"How long have you been here, Akira?" Haku asked, going forward to grab her bags.

"I got here around seven thirty. As you can see I used my time for some much needed shopping," she told us with a dismissive tone. I eyed her things wondering what she got.

"You could've waited for us. We could help you decide what to get you know," Sakura whined.

"It is my room, Haruno, not yours. If I must live in it I should be the one deciding what to get," Akira stated coldly, proving she wouldn't take our opinions into consideration.

"Still don't you want a second opinion?" Sakura asked.

"No, I trust my own opinions not others," Akira walked away with Haku who eagerly talked about the school's gossip, ignorant of how little Akira cared.

"She's so bitchy," Sakura said after they left.

"Yes, and she says she's proud," Sai commented.

"I'm not surprised," I muttered before I started walking after them.

"You like that she-devil?" Kiba asked me.

"Wait you like Akira? Since when?" Naruto asked.

"I was under the impression that she hated you and you she" Sai commented quietly.

"Say anything to her and you'll suffer," I told them darkly without stopping.

3 hours later -_-''

After a long time of going from store to store after everyone showed up (Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara and Temari) Akira finally cracked. At first Akira had been reluctant and defiant on entering a fashion store but Haku and Sai managed to get her in, much to my amusement.

Haku and the girls used Akira as a dress up doll, with Sai making comments every now and then.

"I'm done being used for your personal enjoyment Haku. I'd rather go for lunch," Akira snapped when Haku said she looked 'super cute'.

"I'll get you something you go change," Haku said ushering her inside the dressing room.

I followed after him, seeing this would be my only chance to talk to her in private so I had to ask him something.

"What do you want Shino?" Haku asked before we entered the food court, turning around to face me.

"I want to talk to Akira, so I would appreciate it if you let her eat alone," I stated quietly.

"Hmm…I know nothing about what will happen when I go to the arcade instead of eating her," Haku said. "After all, Akira hates noise."

I nodded once before I started going back.

"Be careful with her Shino," Haku called after me.

"I know."

*Akira's View*

I looked up from the salad Haku had gotten me to see Abarume looming over me. I frowned at him before looking down again. Now I knew why Haku and Sai had left me to eat alone. He'd asked them to leave me alone.

"May I speak with you?" Aburame asked me hesitantly.

"You may not," I said, "but you may wait for me to finish eating so that we can."

"I am not a dog that listens to your every word," he scoffed at me.

"It is only a suggestion," I said dryly.

"Hm," he flopped into the seat apposite me, uncomfortably shifting, trying to prompt me to eat to eat faster. He started taping the table in an annoyed manner as I ate calmly. "Would you hurry up?"

"I am in no rush to go anywhere," I glanced at him in a bored manner once and went back to the dull salad. This time he let me eat without rushing but a glare followed my every move. I smirked at how easily I could irk him simply by eating in such a peaceful manner. Of course I was ignoring him but it was the way I usually ate unless I ate with Haku and Sai. They would never let me eat in peace.

"I am done," I informed him nicely as I stood to throw the plate away.

"I got it," Aburame said grabbing the plate from me. I stared at him incredulously as he threw away my trash. I sat down slowly and he told me what he wanted to say quickly, almost as he was afraid to lose his courage.

I stared at him and left the table, scoffing at the idea he'd gotten in his head.

*Shino's View*

I stared as she left the table, a frown etched on her face. I stood up and walked after her. She was not going to get away this time.

"Akira!" I called after her, my voice shaking.

"I did not let you call me by my fist name!" she said coldly, turning around abruptly to face me.

"I want an answer, not for you to brush me off again," I replied.

"There is a reason for everything I do. Did that ever cross your mind?" Akira told me in an ice cold voice.

"Yes but I am making an effort. Don't you care?" I responded angrily.

"Why would I care when it's been years. Years!" she sounded shaken. Scared of what I told her.

"We were friends!"

"Were!"

"Why can't we be friends again?"

"After what happened?"

"I'm sorry about that. I-"

*Slap!* She cut me off with a slap. She'd actually hit me when I was apologizing!

"Not another word, Aburame. I swear I'll find someone more cooperative and quieter than you if you keep spewing all of this nonsense!" She was more furious than I'd ever seen her in my entire life. She was glowering at me with clenched fists shaking in anger.

"All I'm trying to do is-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She stormed off, most likely to find Haku and Sai to simply get away from me.

This would be harder than I thought.

*Akira's View*

I cannot believe the nerve of Aburame. He claims that he wants to be friends again and has the audacity to apologize. I'm the one who betrayed him and turned him down. Why would he apologize? Is he trying to mock me or simply make me look bad?

Or is it the kiss he apologizes for?

I frown as I see my friends make fools of themselves at the arcade.

"Haku! Sai!" I call over the noise they made on the Rock Band game. Haku froze, while Sai keeps playing the drums.

"What do you think Akira? Are we good?" Sai asks.

"Stick to drawing," I reply solemnly.

"What happened to you Shino?" Inuzuka shouts behind me.

"Nothing."

"What happened?" Haku asks me sharply.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"That!" Haku spines me around so that I face Aburame. On his face a red mark stands out proudly. I didn't know I had slapped him that hard. Despite myself I smirk at it and snort with barely contained laughter.

"Did the she-devil so this?" Inuzuka asks, glaring at me.

"Who?" I ask in amusement.

"You!" he points at me. I stare at him blankly for a few seconds before I start to laugh. He looked so…so idiotic with that face.

"You look so ridiculous!" I said trying to stop myself. I bit my lips and remarked, "Yes, I did slap him."

"I apologize and you slap me," Aburame said coldly.

"What?!" I ignored the cries of his friends and turned to leave.

"I'm not done talking to you," Abarume calls after me.

"I am," I said over my shoulder glaring at him, hating the fact that tears had started to spill from my eyes.

He pauses when he notices this and I leave in a hurry before the shock faded.

"Mom…please answer…please," I muttered into the phone as I paced outside the mall.

"Honey, are you done?" Mom picks up the phone at the third ring.

"Yes, could you please pick me up?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. I had to do some shopping, so I'm nearby. I'll be there in a minute," she said before she hanged up.

I sigh quietly and looked at the entrance of the mall just in time to see _them_ get out. Please let them leave without noticing me.

As I watched Aburame turned around and locked eyes with me. I turned around hoping Mom would hurry up.

"Akira, please talk with me," Aburame said after he reaches me.

"Leave me alone," I was proud that my voice was steady even though I was crying.

"How bad is it to talk to me?" He pleads quietly. I felt someone grabbing my hand and looked down. He was the one clutching it.

"Let go Aburame," I tell him yanking at my arm.

"Let's talk, only for a minute," he insisted.

"I…I really wish for you to let go," I said losing control.

"Give him a chance, Akira. You'll feel better," Haku said as he gently patted my shoulder.

"Haku…" I stand there and glance at Aburame waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry for turning my back on you when we were young. I should have let you explain what you two were talking about. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk all these years…please forgive me," Aburame said bowing low.

"Akira," Haku looks at me expectantly.

"I…I…Your forgiven…Shino," I said quietly.

"Akira!" I turned and saw Mother waiting for me.

I walked over and got in. I glanced at the guys standing there, Shino with a shocked expression.

"Did you have fun?"

"…Yeah."

.

.

.

That's all. Please Review and check out my other stories! I do not own Naruto...sadly.

This chapter is dedicated to LadyMimi101 and mg4of6 for reviewing!


	7. Talk

Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to figure some things out but I promise to try and end the story before summer is over. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

I was pacing in my room, replaying what happened at the mall over and over. I had agreed to be friends, or try to, with Aburame. I don't know how I even agreed. Being around Haku finally caught up with me, he's making me act on impulse. At least he's not as bad as Uzumaki.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag. I started to decorate my room. I had several abstract pictures, after spending time with Sai I started to like them. I also had a small mirror, the kind that seemed broken but wasn't.

I looked at it and for half a second the thought that it resembled my life. The mirror reflected my face back, shattered and broken in different places. I grimaced at my face, shook my head in an attempt to clear my head and turned to practice.

This was my form of releasing stress. When my thoughts were too much I practiced, letting myself fall in the music. A different world than the one I had…

I had been playing for a while when there was a knock on my door. I put down my harp and let out a 'come in.'

"Hey," Haku said as he walked in along with Sai.

"Hello," I greeted them as I gestured for him to sit beside me on the bed and Sai on the desk chair. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you…what happened at the mall?" Haku said looking at me closely.

"Nothing, just reconsidering my opinion of Abura- I mean Shino-san," I said slowly.

"Are you friends with him now?" Sai asked with a smile etched on his face.

"I suppose. He asked for a second chance at friendship, and thanks to Haku here, I agreed," I said looking at the culprit with narrowed eyes.

"He apologized for whatever it is you two hate each other, you couldn't just ignore that," Haku told me.

"I could and I was going to. He has no right to do this after all this time," I said sharply, glaring at the mirror.

"Nice mirror," Sai said noticing my renovations.

"Thank-you," I replied.

"What did he do, to make you so resilient on this?" Haku asked me. I looked away from him my gaze on the mirror still.

"Haku, if you are my friend you will never ask me that again," I told him, my voice wavering a bit.

"I won't," he said after a moment. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know, there are just some things I rather forget," I informed them. "Just like you two had some things you waited to tell, I have too."

They flinched just a bit before they nodded in understanding. Haku looked a bit guilty while Sai adopted his usual fake smile.

"We're here if you ever need to tell us anything," Sai looked proud of his offer and I knew he'd taken it out off a friendship book.

"'I know Sai," I responded solemnly. "Is there another reason you are here?"

"Well, Sakura has a party next week and…" Haku trailed when he noticed my raised eyebrow.

"Why would it concern me if she wanted to blow her house up?" I asked.

"I wanted to invite you. She already said I could," Haku said, ignoring my comment.

"No thank you," I snorted at him.

"Why not? Everyone else is coming," Haku told me.

"Exactly why I don't want to go. I am not social and hate crowds," I told him, "Haku I expected you to know this already."

"I was hoping you would go now that you are friends with Shino," Haku said cheerily.

I frowned at him and raised an eyebrow. "You really thought that would change my dislike of crowds?" I asked him.

"No, but he was hoping you would at least think about it," Sai piped in.

"I don't think so," I said ending the conversation. "Is that all?"

"Can you come over to my house? Mother wants to see you," Sai told me. His mother was nice and loved me and Haku like her own child.

"Is Haku coming?" I asked.

"Yes I am," Haku asked a little miffed at me for talking about him not at him.

"Are you coming?" Sai asked.

"I am not going to say no to your mom," I said. "It would be rude since she came to my last recital."

"Yes, she commented you were great," Sai said.

"I am glad she enjoyed herself," I said. I stood up and followed them out of the room. His house was nearby and we got there in a few minutes walking.

His house was a small one story house. It only had two rooms for him and his mother and a kitchen. It was a pale yellow, and an attempt at a garden had been made.

"You need to water the flowers," Haku commented.

"Mother doesn't want me working on the garden," he responded.

"Then remind her, there is more than one way to help," I told him. He smiled at me sheepishly and nodded. I made my way over to the open door and stepped inside.

"Akira! It's nice to see you again!" Sai's Mother greeted me.

"I'm glad to see you too," I told her. The boys walked in after me and they greeted her. "Sai told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, stay over dinner, would you? I want to discuss something with you," she told me in a serious tone. I frowned at it and nodded.

"Yes Auntie," I responded. Both her and Father had lived in a foster home. They had stayed in touch and I had to call her 'Auntie.' When she took in Sai she had come to my house and dragged me over to meet him.

He was socially awkward and I hated society. We became good friends and Haku came along about half a year later. Both of them didn't mind my blunt manner and I tolerated them enough for our friendship to grow. Even if I hated people and to socialize, I was human and humans craved companionship every now and then.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up early in the morning. The rest of the weekend had gone by without incident, besides what Auntie told me. I went downstairs after I got ready and watched my parents. They were both getting ready for work, Mother fretting and Father calmly. Every now and then he would stare into space before shaking his head and continued on his way.

I grabbed breakfast and left on my way. Mother offered me a ride but I turned it down. A walk would clear my head before I got to school.

As usual I went to the music room and went over to practice. Shino-san still wasn't here though, so I had to practice alone till he got here.

"Hey, Akira, do me a favor?" Alice-sensei asked me.

"What is it?" I inquired quietly.

"Watch over the room. I need to get something," she said leaving.

"Of course." I stopped practicing; instead I played a song Haku had gotten stuck in my head. I started singing softly, changing the song to something I liked better.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me

I opened my eyes and stared directly at Shino-san. He looked nervous and agitated. I felt the same but refused to show it. It had been a long time since we had a civilized conversation, much less as friends.

.

.

My friend is a big fan of Britney Spears and asked me to put this one in. Please Review.

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
